


& when you start to feel the rush

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: (they fuck in a library. that's it that's literally it), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles You Slut, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, erik is... also a slut, they're both terrible tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Needy,” Erik says again softly, breath close to his ear. “What do you want, Xavier?”Charles squeezes his eyes shut and grinds back harder against Erik. Every nerve in his body is on fire, the adrenaline rush making him light-headed. They’re in a public library. This shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does.





	& when you start to feel the rush

“You’re such a pretty slut, all needy in my arms like this. Saying you don’t want it, but you’re moaning for it anyway.” Erik presses Charles closer to the shelf in front of him, body draped warm and heavy over Charles’ back. He grinds against Charles’ ass and Charles whines again, throwing a hand back to grab at Erik’s thigh. He clamps down to keep Erik in place with his clothed cock pushing at Charles’ jeans. 

“Needy,” Erik says again softly, breath close to his ear. “What do you want, Xavier?”

Charles squeezes his eyes shut and grinds back harder against Erik. Every nerve in his body is on fire, the adrenaline rush making him light-headed. They’re in a public library. This shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does. 

“You—God, I want to you grope me and use me and get off on it. I’ll moan for you. I’ll beg for your cock, and all those people out here are going to hear me do it.”

Erik shudders behind him and lets out a stifled keening noise. Charles knows he’s just as affected as Charles himself is, even if he won’t admit it. He runs a hand up Charles’ inseam, squeezes through the rough denim of his jeans. His fingers undo the zip, and Charles pulls open his pants just enough to let Erik get a hand in. He gasps out loud as Erik rubs insistently. He’s pinned right against the bookshelf now, nearly helpless as Erik touches him—a hand on his dick and another straying into the back of his jeans.

“Would you want me to beg for it, Erik? I would for you, all pretty with red lips and hickeys like—oh, like that, like that, _ please _ —like some kind of whore, you’d get off on _ that _, wouldn’t you—”

Erik’s biting his neck now, sucking and licking like he’s trying to get at something underneath Charles’ skin. His clothed cock is still rubbing right against Charles’ ass. Charles throws his head back, murmurs encouragement under his breath. “Just keep—just keep doing that, oh, fuck, that’s good, _ ah _—” 

His voice spirals off into a moan, and Erik shushes him, putting a hand against his mouth and pulling his head back. “Quiet, we’re in public,” he hisses, teasingly nipping a kiss at Charles’ bared throat.

“Go fuck yourself,” Charles snaps out automatically, and then pushes Erik’s hand back down his pants. “Or fuck me instead, there’s a better idea.”

“You can have my cock at home,” Erik says silkily. “You’ve got my hand and two minutes now.” 

Charles bites his lip, and the hand on his ass slides into his sweater instead, up and around to span his chest. Fuck. The feeling sends electricity down his spine, and the warm heat in his lower belly gets warmer. He rocks forward to arch into Erik’s clever, clever hands.

“Do you think you can come like this? A hand down your pants and another one up your shirt, grinding against me like you were made for it?” Erik doesn’t stop his relentless assault, flicking a nipple with two fingers and sliding past Charles’ balls to press at his perineum. Charles involuntarily jolts up onto his toes at the feeling.

“Keep doing that and I—_ oh _—might,” he says. Erik says nothing, just crooks his fingers three times in quick succession, but he can feel his grin and knows the challenge is on. With extremely beneficial results for Charles, if nothing else.

“You should see yourself. Begging for it in a library; any of your students could be here. What do you think they’d say of their Professor Xavier now? Thrusting onto a cock, into a hand, getting off _ wailing _. I bet they don’t know that you’re a screamer in bed—that you’d take the first hard cock that walks by—oh, God, Charles—that you—”

“Erik, _ Erik _, I’m going to come, I’m going to—” Charles’ voice breaks off as Erik twists his hand and slams him harder against the shelf. He writhes, barely just managing to keep from knocking over a stack of precariously-balanced books.

“When we get home, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be crying. Then I’ll lick you open, and put you back on my cock until you come again like that.”

Charles cries out with his orgasm, the noise muffled from where his face is pressed into his forearm. His entire body sags as the aftershocks rush through him, and he goes deliberately limp in Erik’s arms with a sigh. He lolls his head back to grin lazily, upside-down, at Erik through his lashes; he can tell the other man is flustered by the blush high on his cheeks.

“That was—something else,” Erik says, kissing Charles messily on the temple. He still has a hand down Charles’ pants; they must make a picture, all disheveled and looking fucked-out against a bookshelf full of copies of historical texts. 

Or at least, one of them looking fucked-out, Charles revises as he grabs Erik’s ass to pull him closer and hears him whimper as his erection moves against Charles’ body. 

“You should take me home and fuck me until I cry,” Charles says in lieu of an answer, parroting Erik’s words back at him. He spins around so that they’re facing each other now. 

Erik’s eyes darken, and he slowly rolls his hips so that Charles can feel exactly how hard he is. “I should,” he says. 

Charles presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, wrapping his arms around Erik’s narrow waist. He strokes down the planes of his chest and tilts his head to turn the kiss a little bit more filthy; he swallows Erik’s gasp of an exhale like he means to devour him. When Erik leans forward to chase the kiss, he pulls away and puts three fingers to his mouth to stop him, lips all kiss-swollen and softened now. 

“Shh. Your turn to beg for it now.” Charles slips out of Erik’s embrace and walks backwards towards the entrance of the library to where he knows they parked the car. They’re going to have a _ very _ good time at home, he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from halsey's heaven in hiding, which is objectively the horniest halsey song. if you have any requests uhh leave them in the comments because i'm trying to practice writing nsfw prompts, but i can't guarantee i'll be able to complete them


End file.
